Conri Jay Curtis
by xXx AJO xXx
Summary: This is another Sister Fic, Conri Jay Curtis 6 years old see what she has to bring to the Outsiders world. So if you like those read this one! It's also my first Outsiders Fanfic. At the moment series of one-shots mostly. Series of One-Shots.
1. Morning Cake

_Disclaimer I don't own The Outsiders or any material you may read from The Outsiders it all belongs to S.E. Hinton. I do how ever own Conri Jay Curtis._

_AN: I don't know if I'll fallow the book yet I may or may not. But it will be a sister fic. But sadly there parents are dead… I just makes it more interesting without parents around you know? Also sorry if there's spelling errors. So yeah read it. Hope you like it. :D If you review I'll will give a thanks in the next chapter . _

_Good Info to know:_

_- Conri Curtis is 6_

_- Ponyboy Curtis is 14_

_-Sodapop Curtis is 16_

_-Darrel Curtis is 20_

_-Johnny Cade is 16_

_-Steve Randel is 17_

_-Two-Bit (Aka Keith) Mathews is 19_

_-Dallas Winston is 18_

~Story~

Conri Jay Curtis was 6 years old with short golden hair like her older brother Sodapop and deep brown eyes. She's wild and reckless like Sodapop (only around people she knows though.) Loves movies like Ponyboy and pretends to be tough and strong like Darry. Although shy around strangers, she ain't shy around Dallas Winston ( she probably would be if she didn't really know him though.)

Conri Jay Curtis was the first one up. First one up means you make breakfast. Unless there was chocolate cake in the fridge. Conri wiggled out off the bed from being in between Pony and Soda. Going into the kitchen, she looked in the fridge for cake. There was none. Conri had decided to make one since there want any. She had done so with Darry many times, she knows what to do. She doesn't need help. She started to make the cake, once she had the cake mix ready, instead of putting sprinkles on top of the cake she put them in the cake mix (knowing Soda would be proud!) Darry would never let her do that but Daryy wasn't here right now. After putting the cake in the oven and waiting 15 minutes, it was ready! Not even thinking twice about it she was so excited ( it was after all the first cake she made by herself) she grabbed the _hot _cake. As soon as she grabbed and took it out. She let out a heart piercing scream and dropped it on the ground. Sodapop being the first one to the kitchen, he ran straight to his little sister.

"Oh CJ what's the matter?" Soda asked.

Conri didn't reply, she just stuck out her hands for him to see with tears rolling down her rosy cheeks. Not moments later Darry and Ponyboy came running to the kitchen.

"What's going on?" Darry asked in a gruff voice.

"I think Conri burned her hands," Soda replied softly picking up Conri and going to rince her hands under the tap.

"Owie, that stings." Conri wined no longer crying.

"I know but it'll stop the swelling." Soda said.

"Yeah, but now instead of swewwing it's gonna sting!"

Soda just chuckled and picked her up. "Ponyboy go get the bandages from the first aid kit." Darry commanded grabbing Conri from Soda.

"So Missy Jay, how did you manage to burn your hands?" Missy Jay was a nickname their dad had given her before he died.

"First one up makes breakfast and there was no chocowat cake." Conri said simply.

"So you decided to make a cake and took it out of the oven your bare hands?" Pony asked, walking back into the room. Giving Darry the bandages.

"Yeah…" Conri said quietly looking at the ground, while Darry bandaged her hands. Darry gave her that 'you should have told someone' look. A face she was getting a lot recently. Totally changing her mood she said, "But on the bright side of today, Breakfast is on the floor!" _Man Two-Bit is rubbing off her, Darry thought. _She gave a toothy grin, even thought she was missing her two front teeth.

"Yep. But next time you decide to make something tell one of us okay Missy Jay." Darry told Conri. Conri scrunched up her nose (something she does when she disagrees with what some one is saying or just in general doesn't like something.) She mumbled an "okay."

_AN: That's all for now. Again hope you enjoyed it! Reviews would be awesome. Plz and thank you. This just the beginning of Conri Jay Curtis see what else there is to come._

_PS: Sodapop is Conri's hero so yeah just putting that out there._


	2. Hero

_I'm so sorry it took forever to update! Also for now I'm just going to be doing a series of random one-shots well sort of at least there in chronological order but not really day after day sort of thing right now. So here is the second chapter, I would just like to say thank you for everyone who read this, alerted or favorited. I means a lot to me. And I hope you continue to like it. But a Special Thanks to MadiSUNSUN, McCarthey-Sodapopx333, Ponyboy's little sister, ducttapeandladybugsandboredom, Summer90210, Nickiecullenforlife and last but not least GoldenScorpio11. Thank you all for putting such lovely reviews. Love 'em! Keep 'em up!_

D_isclaimer I don't own The Outsiders that belongs to S.E. Hinton But I do own Conri Jay Curtis!_

_Chapter 2:Hero_

Conri woke up to sun shining in her eyes. Neither of her brothers were in bed so they must have been up already. She rolled out of bed and crawled to the open door and strait to the kitchen. Not paying attention to where she was crawling she bumped into a pair of legs.

"What the-?" She heard Two-Bit say while looking down at her. " Hey CJ whatcha doing down there? Trying to trip ol' Two-Bit?" Conri looked up at him and he had this goof grin on his face.

"Yeah, tha's what I was twing to do." Conri said sarcastically, even at an early age Conri had learned sarcasm. Being around a bunch of teenaged boys didn't help.

"Well now were just gonna to have to move ya'. Ain't we." Two-Bit said and picked her up upside-down before she could even protest. She tried squirming away but it wasn't working.

"Pwease put me down." Conri said using an adorable puppy face. Two-Bit almost fell for but looked it away and shook his no, walking more toward the living room now,

"I don't think so Missy J I haven't properly moved you yet." CJ 'hmphed' and scrunched up her nose and she did the next best thing.

"SODA! Help! The Smelly Ugly Trawl Has Me!" She yelled for her brother knowing he would come to her help. Two-Bit gave a face of fake hurt. Without warning he through Conri on the couch and started tickling her. Conri was immediately sent into a fit of laughter. In the bathroom you could hear things falling and someone running to the living room. Sodapop came running into the living room with pants half buckled and no shirt.

"Have no fear Sodapop is here!" Soda exclaimed, running over to Two-Bit putting him in a head lock.

"Get him back Conri" Soda said while Two-Bit was trying to get out of his grasp. Once

Conri got he giggles under control she went at Two-Bit and started tickling him. He went down laughing. Conri stopped after a few moments when Two-Bit eventually hollered 'Uncle'.

"Victory!" She cheered.

"I let ya have your victory." Two-Bit said.

"Sure ya did." She replied. "But Sodypop did he-p. Thanks Sodypop!" She grinned and hugged him and he hugged back.

"Anytime Missy J." Soda winked at her. That was Sodapop her big brother. Her hero. He always came to the rescue.

_AN: Sorry I know it was short but I planned on writing something but this came out instead. Promise the next will be longer and have some real drama. Anyway thanks for reading. Don't forget to review._


	3. A Different Christmas

_Thanks for all who are reading this story. I means a lot to me. And a special thanks to those who reviewed. Which consist of Lucy E. Curtis Griffin, McCartney-Sodapop333, .wonderlnd16, togssg16, GoldenScorpio11 and Olivia Marie 20. Thanks a bunch. Not much else to say so here's chapter 3. And sorry I know it's been awhile, and don't worry I haven't forgot about it or nothing. Also better late than never right?_

_Disclaimer: I do not own the Outsiders or anything related to it. That belongs to S.E. Hinton. But I do own Conri Jay Curtis._

* * *

><p>Chapter 3: A Different Christmas<p>

"Hey CJ Christmas is almost here. What you going ask for Christmas?" Johnnycake asked, watching her write a letter for Santa. She wasn't surprised he asked he, Johnny asks her every year since she could remember.

"Stuff." She replied nonchalantly.

"What kind of 'stuff'? Ponyboy questioned his little sister. She scrunched her nose.

" The kind of stuff you ask for!" She said a little harshly, grabbed her letter and stalked out of the room.

"What's the kids problem?" Dal asked walking into the kitchen. Before anyone else could answer Steve said," Who care, hey Soda hurry up we gotta go!" He started hitting the table like it would speed up time.

".Hurry."

"I'm comin' I'm comin'... where's my other shoe?" Sodapop said, running through the kitchen and into the living room.

"Here, Sodypop." Conri said softly tossing him his left shoe.

"Thanks Missy J, see you when I get home." He said kissing her forehead and heading out the door with Steve hot on his tail. Darry had already left for work. That left Conri, Ponyboy, Johnny and Dallas at the house who had to go to school... Well exception of Dallas.

***(Later after school ended)***

Conri was walking to the post office alone. She knew Darry would be mad when she got home. But she had to mail her letter to Santa and every time she asked Darry he was too busy. So the little girl took it upon herself to do it alone. While she walking she saw a few socs but knew to avoid them. Once she got to the post office, she saw the big red mail box ran up to just to realise she was too short to put her letter in. Even on her tippy toes she couldn't reach. She scrunched up her nose in frustration. Then someone came up behind her and helped her put it. She slowly look up to see who it was. It was... Steve. Conri let out a breath she didn't realise she was holding in. _Busted, _she thought herself.

"Hey CJ, your brothers are worried sick about you." Steve said to the little girl that didn't give a response. "So uh..why were you here?"

"To mail a letter." Conri said in a 'Duh' voice.

"Okay, well what do you say we get you back home before your brothers have a heart attack." Steve never really connected with the kid, but when she went missing he did worry for her. She was part of the gang and the gang was pretty much like a second family to him.

"Well that's where I was gonna go next. So wet's go!" She said, practically skipping out the door. CJ was happy even though she knew when she got home she'd be and loads of trouble. But she didn't care she mailed her letter, that's all that mattered. Now all Conri had to do was wait till Christmas which was only two days away.

***(At Home)***

Everyone was relieved that Conri was okay. Sodapop nearly hugged her to death saying, "Don't you ever scare me like that again." She did feel a little guilty for making them worry and said, "sorry." And was about to explain why she did it, but when she saw Darry she stopped. CJ had waited for him to yell, like he would at Ponyboy. He didn't. He may have raised his voice slightly, but that was it. Conri got off real easy with only having to do the dishes for a week and a half. Darry probably would have been more furious, but he was more glad that his little Missy Jay was okay and the fact that it was their first Christmas without their parents Darry simply couldn't find it in his heart to give her that much of a hard time about it.

***(Christmas Day)***

"Wakey! Wakey!" Conri yelled excitedly, jumping on Ponyboy and Sodapop. Pony groaned slightly not appreciating being jumped on.

"Eggs and bakey?" Soda ask, rolling over while smiling to see his baby sister who was still jumping up and down on their bed.

"Umm...No?... I don' no. Maybe..." CJ paused, not jumping up and down anymore. " Sodypop, Its Christmas! Merry Christmas Sodypop!" She exclaimed. Then went up to Ponyboy and yelled in his ear, "MERRY CHRISTMAS PONY!" Not even giving her brother a chance to answer she grabbed his and Soda's hand and dragged them to the living room. Their tree was covered with odds and end ornaments with popcorn garland and a bright gold star on top. It wasn't much but for them it was perfect. Once everyone got around they opened presents.

Conri made a book with a horse on it for Ponyboy, saying that's what he'd look like if he were a real horse.

She made Johnny a bracelet of two strings twisted together (Green and blue), saying that when it fell off he gets to make a wish.

She gave Dally one of her old toy the head of a doll, saying you'll never have to say 'hey doll face come back' this one will never leave you. I promise.

She got Steve a macaroni necklace, saying she was afraid to give it to Two-Bit because he might eat it. That go a few laughs from everyone.

She gave Two-Bit a piece of gum. When he went to grab it a tingling vibration went all the way up his arm. CJ giggled when his face kind of funny and crossed his eyeballs.

Sodapop got a necklace from her, it was a thick black string with one single Coca-Cola cap on it. She said it was her favourite bottle cap and it always brings her luck. Sodapop gave her that movie star smile said, "Thank you" and put it on. He has never taken it off since.

Missy Jay had made Darry a picture frame out of colourful pop sickle sticks. There was a picture in the frame. It was of their family, Conri who was about 4 years old, her 3 brothers and their parents. Before she could say anything, Darry said, "It's beautiful, Missy Jay." She smiled shyly and Darry gave her a nice big bear hug.

As for Conri she got a huge play-do set with all different kind of colours and shape cutters. If there was something Conri really liked to it was play with play-do. Even though she may not be the best sculptor she could get pretty creative.

When she got for her final present which was from Santa. She had been wanting all day and night. So when she got it, she tore it open like there was no tomorrow. When Conri had it all on rapped her face was a mixture of disappointment and awe. She just stood there and stared at it (not mention a slightly scrunched nose). It was beautiful but it was not what she asked for. Had she been bad? Had Santa been playing a cruel trick on her? She had asked for one thing and one thing only. Was that so hard?

She realised she was crying so ran straight to her room. Sodapop saw the look and followed his little sister (more like ran) with concern etched on his face.

"Hey, don't cry. What's wrong baby girl?" Soda ask softly as CJ sniffled, head in her pillow. There was no answer just silence. He sat down on the bed and rubbed her back. One thing Sodapop learned with Conri is that he can't ask too many questions. He had to let her talk to him first. Otherwise he'd never get her to talk.

"I didn't get what I wanted..." She mumbled. "I wanted mommy and daddy to come back. Sodypop was I bad?" She sniffled.

"No, no of corse not. But you know..."He felt a small lump forming in his throat, but he ignored it. He missed his parents just as much as his sibling and it was strange without them there for Christmas.

" Even though there not here, doesn't mean they're gone." Soda said choosing his words carefully. Missy Jay gave him a curious look, tilting her head to the side as if it would make her understand better.

"Have you opened your locked?" He continued. She shook her head no, hair falling a little bit her face. Him and Darry had decided to give her the locket as a gift from 'Santa'. It had been there mothers and they thought it was best given to Conri. Once she opened the locket, with the help of Sodapop. Her face lit up brighter then the stars. Inside the locket on one side was a picture of Conri, Darry, Ponyboy and Sodapop. On the other side was a picture of her parents, Darrel and Susan.

"See they ain't leaving you, Missy Jay." Sodapop winked. She mustered all then strength she had and hugged her Sodypop. Finally realising her parents weren't coming back but always with her.

* * *

><p><em>Omg sorry that took sooo long I was sapose to have this out at like new years! But I really hope you liked it. And as for there parents named I totally made it up idk if it right or not. But yeah Merry late Christmas and Happy New Year. Reviews are always loved!<em>

_PS I just changed the dads name to the right name Darrel and not carl. realising Darry was named after his bad so yeah._


	4. I Didn

_I absolutly love all the reviews and there very inspriational I love that you guys give me ideas. Even though I have my own ideas I'm just not sure how to write them out yet so, as a little present I'm going to try my best for this chapter to use your guy's. A special thanks to those who review as always : 9-A-R-9, SuferGirl3000, Chick1966, Lucy E. Curtis Simpson Griffin, Lilybelmae and my friend Rikki who has a really long username that I don't feel like typing out. Also thanks to those you fav and alert. :D_

_Disclaimer: I do not own the Outsiders or anything related to it. That belongs to S.E. Hinton. But I do own Conri Jay Curtis._

**_I didn't mean to: _**

"Bet you can't catch me." Cj said taking the book that Ponyboy currently reading from his hands and started to run towards the kitchen. Where Sodapop and Steve were playing poker. The table in the living room was a mess and they were too lazy to clean it up.

"Hey!" Ponyboy cried out, getting up off the couch and following his little sister in to the kitchen."Give it back."

"Then come and get it." Conri said teasingly while running out the back door to the back yard.

From where Sodapop was he could see out the window Ponyboy chasing Conri around. She was giggling keeping the book away from Ponyboy. Soda smiled at the two. Ponyboy could have caught Conri already, he was the fastest in the hole gang and in track but he didn't. Pony was simply enjoying the moment with his seven year old sister.

It reminded Soda of a time : _(Flashback) :The whole gang was at the Curtis's house after school one day. His mom and dad were also home with Conri. She had been one year old laying on a blanket on the ground, content with life sometimes gurgling to herself. Sodapop was 11 at the time, Ponyboy 9 and Darry 15. The adults had finished cooking supper and called all the boys to the kitchen to eat. They all eventually made their way to the dining table, leaving Conri on the floor all alone. She frowned slightly knowing even a young age that something was going on ;she need to know what why she wasn't involved . Rolling onto her stomach; getting into a crawling stance. Something she leaned a couple months ago. She crawled to the doorway leading to the kitchen. Slowly putting her small hands on the frame, steadying herself ;she gradually made it up on her feet. When she looked up all eyes were on her. At first they were shocked then they were all smiling and grinning, edging her on to walk. She took one step, then two, then three... After about ten more she was at Sodapop's chair. Cj was about to plop on her bum when Soda caught her and put her up on his knee. She was gurgling and smiling again, so was everybody else. Well they weren't gurgling but they were definitely smiling. She had just taken her first steps towards Sodapop no less. He was so in love with the little girl, he would never let anything hurt her. Not even a plop on the butt._

_(End of flashback) _

"Quite your grinning and go already. Your hand can't be that good." Steve complained to his bestfriend. Sodapop shook his head clearing it; it was one of his favorite memories. He glanced down at his cards, 2 kings.

"Wanna bet? I raise you 50." Soda said putting his chips in the middle.

"I-" Steve started to say but was by Cj cursing in through the back door.

"Shit, shit, shit, I'm sorry Pony. I didn't mean to. It was an accident." Conri apologized. At that moment Darry walked in through the front door while Pony walked in through the back.

"Missy Jay, are you swearing?" Darry rounded the corner with a possible slight look of anger and disappointment.

"I'm sorry I was jus-" It was Conri's turn to get cut off.

"She dropped my book in puddle!" Ponyboy whined or at least it sounded like whining to Cj.

"I didn't mean to!" Conri exclaimed.

"That's enough." Darry said calmly. But Conri and Pony kept going at it.

"That's enough I said." Darry said raising his voice slightly. After that it was dead quiet.

"Missy Jay there will be a consequence for swearing, you know to and you did."Pause." As for you Ponyboy you can get a new book." Darry continued.

"But-" Both Conri and Ponyboy said at the same time.

"No buts." Darry finalised.

Darry beckoned for Missy Jay to follow him to the washroom. Cj was bouncing on her toes, nervous as to what might happen.

"Wash your mouth with this and get rid of those foul word, I don't want to hear you say them ever again okay?" Darry said gently yet sternly as well. She made a face of disgust but didn't object, she knew when she was in real trouble and didn't want to get into more. He had had a long day at work and was simply ready for bed.

Darry watched Conri clean her mouth for a good whole minute. The minute Darry told her she was done, she spat it out and rinsed her mouth with water for a while.

Guess not all days can be completely happy days.

_And that is it. I'd like to thank lilybelmae and Olivia Marie 20 for the ideas. I hope you guys liked it. Remember reviews are awesome! Hope wasn't to bad I kinda wrote it half asleep._

_Oh also check out my poll on my profile :) thanks_


End file.
